Saving Daryl Dixon
by Boxtunnel-20
Summary: After the fall of the prison Daryl meets a strange girl who never gets tired or hungry. Alex is thrown in to this world with one job: she must protect Daryl Dixon. The first two chapters are intro chapters for both characters. They meet in chapter 3. I suck at summaries but its 4am and I just thought of this.
1. Chapter 1

Alex took a deep breath and looked behind her, her two housemates, one a close friend and one a lover, stood with tears in their eyes, waiting for her to leave them. Hal held Tom up, to keep him on his feet. The werewolf was old now, fragile and was soon meeting his death. Hal expected him to survive at least two more transformations if they were lucky. He hoped they were.

She turned back to her door and ran her hand across the wood. Pulling her fingers away when she could feel how cold it was.

"I can feel it. It's cold!" She hasn't felt anything for over 50 years.

"Will I see you both again?" She asked suddenly aware of her two friends again. "On the other side, will I see you?"

"Of course you will. Wait for us, and don't go falling in love before I get there." Hal replied, his voice cracking. "Now go on. It's beginning to fade."

She sniffed and laughed. "I love you both. Thank you."

She gripped the doorknob and swung the door open wide, an amazing white light filled the room. She shielded her eyes as if she was looking at the sun and took the first step, being swallowed by the light. She turned and looked at them, she saw Tom and Hal wave, and she was certain they where crying. She nodded and the door slammed shut on her face.

"Alexandra Millar?"

Alex turned around, standing there was a girl, late twenties holding a clipboard and wearing a sundress with sandals.

"My name is Lexi, come with me."

"Is this where you count out all my sins and good deeds?" She asked, catching up with Lexi.

"This is where we decide who you'll go to."

Lexi lead Alex down a long hallway with doors on both sides.

"I don't understand.." Alex said "what does that mean?"

"You'll find out. Hurry now."

Lexie's curls bounced as she walked. "Ah this is your room. You'll rest here for three days whilst they decide."

She opened a door, all that was in the room was a bed and closet. Alex stepped inside and looked at the bed.

"Oh, and Alex?" Lexi began walking away but turned around when she remembered. "You can find a change of clothes in the closet." She smiled and left.

"Ah! My prayers have been answered!"she flung open the doors and searched through the clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks. It had been two weeks since the group got separated. Daryl was always a good survivor, but he had been careless in the prison. Thought he would always be safe there, they all thought that. He was struggling being alone again without his group who were more like family. If he ever got his hands on that bastard governor he'd squeeze the life out of him with his bare hands, he'd suffer for the pain he'd caused.

Daryl always kept his eye out for other members of the group, he tried to name everyone off but he didn't know all the Woodbury survivors by name so he gave up. He just hoped the kids and oldies got away safe.

"Fucking governor!" he grunted stabbing his knife into the tree he was resting against. He didn't expect any walkers to be near by, they'd all be at the prison, the noise attracting them.

He looked around the field he was in, looked like it grew crops once but was overrun with weeds now. He used the tree as support as he stood. He held the tree, steadying himself. Exhaustion made it hard to stand and Daryl knew he had to find somewhere for resting, he could barely keep his eyes open.

At the end of the field he saw a farm house, he slung the crossbow over his shoulder and limped towards it.

He paced the porch and thought. Anything could be in there and he wasn't sure if he had the energy to fight them off.

He approached one of the dirty windows and tried to peer inside but he couldn't see past the dirt.

"Well. Here goes." He said to himself and tapped on the window with his knuckles, taking a step back and waiting thirty seconds for any sign of life or walkers.

Nothing. Nothing at all. Daryl inwardly cheered and proceeded to open the door and make his way into the sitting room, the doors where lockable and this place would be safe for sleeping, he lay his crossbow on the floor and lowered himself onto the couch. He must have been exhausted because he fell asleep instantly and stayed that way for hours.

He was awoken by noises from outside, he dropped to the floor, more agile after his rest but still lacked grace, but at least he was quiet about it. He grabbed his crossbow and crawled to the window. There was walkers out the front. Two of them but they weren't interested in the house, something across the field caught their attention.


End file.
